


Beautiful Skin

by sadhockeytrashbaby (allofthefandoms)



Series: Magic Under Our Skins [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, M/M, PWP, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower looks nervous.</p>
<p>Flower is never nervous, and it makes Sid squirm a little.  He’s brash and cocky and emotional, quick to anger and quick to laugh, but he never lets the team see his fear.  So watching him curl up and try to make himself small is unusual.</p>
<p>Sid wants to feel honored that Flower trusts him enough to be his vulnerable, but he’s really just scared something is really wrong.</p>
<p>(Like cancer wrong.  Like stroke wrong.  Like someone leaked a picture of him with one of his Vero sanctioned hookups with men and the press has exploded wrong.)</p>
<p>“I’m gifted,” Flower blurts, still staring at his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a pony prequel to When You Sacrifice Something Precious, but it really doesn't have much bearing on the story and can be read alone. I mostly just wanted an excuse to write porn for one of my favorite rarepairs.
> 
> I suppose it's worth noting a bit of internalized shame if that bugs you, but it's quickly resolved.

Flower looks nervous.

Flower is never nervous, and it makes Sid squirm a little. He’s brash and cocky and emotional, quick to anger and quick to laugh, but he never lets the team see his fear. So watching him curl up and try to make himself small is unusual.

Sid wants to feel honored that Flower trusts him enough to be his vulnerable, but he’s really just scared something is really wrong.

(Like cancer wrong. Like stroke wrong. Like someone leaked a picture of him with one of his Vero sanctioned hookups with men and the press has exploded wrong.)

“I’m gifted,” Flower blurts, still staring at his hands. Sid is blindsided, looking Flower over for any signs that this is anything more than some sort of elaborate joke. As a shifter, he had a good sense for the gifts of his teammates, but Flower had never raised even the slightest bit of suspicion that he was anything besides a human with an unerring ability to block pucks.

“You…I’d know if you were…” Sid can’t wrap his head what Flower is telling him. It’s impossible. Sid would know.

“People like me…like my family…we do a good job hiding it. People…you wouldn’t trust people like me otherwise.” Flower fiddles with he necklace he always wears. Now that he’s thinking about it, he can’t ever recall not seeing him wearing it. It’s on under his pads, in the shower, even at the summer poolside barbecues someone is always hosting in the off-season. The knowledge makes Sid uneasy, pieces of the puzzle slowly falling into place.

It makes Sid almost reach out to stop him when Flower goes to unclasp it.

At first nothing changes besides the grimace on his face. Flower takes a deep breath, necklace still in hand, before setting it down on the table.

Something is definitely changing then.

At first it’s like staring at concrete on a hot day. The air around Flower goes hazy and the lines that should contain his body seem to blur and shift. He seems taller somehow, thinner and almost transparent. Sid blinks, and suddenly he understands. 

“You’re a fae.”

Flower stands before him, eyes on the floor. He’s a good three inches taller than normal, his frame not quite human anymore, too thin and tall and sunken. There is still muscle cording his frame, rippling under skin that is almost translucently white, making him look like marble. His hair is the same dark mop of curls, and his eyes are the same too, a comforting counterpoint to his alien form. Sid feels his breath leave him in a hot rush.

“Flower you’re beautiful.”

It’s obvious that this wasn’t the reaction Flower was expecting as his head jerks up. Sid can’t help but stare, making an aborted move to touch his skin.

“You…you want to touch me?” Flower sounds incredulous. 

“I…I kinda always want to touch you,” Sid confesses, and Flower’s cheeks pink invitingly. He shifted, moving into Sid’s space, cupping his cheek with a slender hand.

“Most people stop wanting to when they see what I really look like.” Sid decides to kiss his hesitancy off his face, the first kiss hesitant and quick. Flower tugs him close, shuddering and panting just from that one kiss.

They pull apart, staring at each other with their moths open.

“This is okay?” Sid says breathlessly. 

“Yes, God yes,” Flower pants, eyes wide. Sid knows that Flower and his wife Vero have an open relationship so he’s not worried on that front, but something in Flower’s face makes him pause. But thee is such naked need in Flower’s face that Sid can’t deny him. So Sid gets back into his space, nuzzling his neck. He smells cool, like ice and pine needles and a faint hint of sweat and it’s heady, being so close to someone he’s always wanted to touch. 

Flower lets Sid back him up until the back of his knees bump against the bed. They don’t stop kissing as they fall back, giggling and smiling. Flower’s skin is cool, not like Sid’s, who runs hot as a werewolf. It draws up prickles of goosebumps across Sid’s skin as they kiss.

They stay like that, tangled together and kissing unhurriedly, for a long time. Sid likes kissing him, appreciates his experienced and tender style, and it’s easy to just set aside the growing warmth in his stomach.

But when Flower pulls away, mouth swollen and skin glowing with a pale pink flush, the banked fire bursts into flames, making Sid groan, suddenly sharply aware of the way his cock is filling out in his dress pants.  
Flower gives him a soft look and Sid feels like he could get lost in it.

“I’ve been quite enjoying this, but perhaps we can move on to an activity with less clothing?” Sid snorts. It’s just so Flower and despite everything that’s changed today, he knows that this man is still his friend.

“Well…” Sid teases, looking up at Flower through his lashes. “I might be persuaded…” Flower makes an outraged face, getting a hand in Sid’s hair and tugging. That pulls a startled moan from Sid and his head falls back, baring his neck. Flower takes full advantage. 

Sid moans as they roll over, Flower sacking on his neck with slightly too sharp teeth. Flower finds a bruise from the game the night before, pressing nimble fingers deep into Sid’s hip. This startles a sharp moan from Sid, who jerks. He’s not sure if he wants to lean into the touch or away.

“Wouldn’t have pegged you for being into that,” Flower purrs, grinning widening as he sees Sid blush. He seeks out other marks with fingers and teeth, pressing in with considerable strength just to watch Sid thrash. But he’s still hard against Flower’s thigh, grinding up in little aborted twitches.

“Like that?” Sid can only moan in reply as Flower begins to undress him. He follows each inch of newly exposed ski with teeth and tongue, and Sid can barely move, let alone attempt to undress him.

Soon every inch of Flower is on display, more differences noticeable now. His skin is completely smooth, free of scars and blemishes and even nipples. His muscles are more defined under the pale hairless skin and Sid wants to touch desperately. Flower seems to notice, letting himself still enough for Sid to gather himself enough to undress and pull Flower close.

His skin feels slick and cool against Sid’s overheated flesh and that draws another whimper from him.

“Can I fuck you?” It’s breathlessly direct and Sid nods frantically.

“Lube in the drawer,” he pants. Flower tugs it out, grinning as he slicks his fingers. His sharp nails catch teasingly on Sid’s rim and his hips thrust up into nothing as the first knuckle slips in, slick and cold.

“Please…” Sid whines. “I can take it. Just…please God Flower…” The grin he gets should look unnatural, look but it’s the same grin he gets whenever he gets away with a particularly delicious prank and Sid can’t help but respond in kind, expression meeting into pleasure as Flower slides two fingers inside him.

The scrape inside him is just on the right side of too much, too rough. Flower is milking him relentlessly and Sid knows he’s practically dripping between their stomachs. He wants to be embarrassed but it simply feels too good.

“Gonna milk you dry before I fuck you,” Flower says with a smirk. “I mean, if you’re this wet already…”

“Please…” Sid isn’t sure what he’s begging for, but it seems to please Flower, who twists his fingers right up against Sid’s prostate. He can feel his cock twitch as another glob of come spills onto his stomach. Flower links his lips and Sid can’t tear his eyes away. The redness stands out even more against his pale skin and Sid wants to kiss the alluring sickness but doesn’t want to move and dislodge Flower from his perch on Sid’s thighs.

“I see why they say you have a cocksucking mouth,” Flower says as if he can read Sid’s mind. “Next time you’re sucking me off.” Sid blushes, both at the idea of sucking Flower’s dick and at the thought of there being a next time. 

The next finger makes Sid cry out, throwing a hand over his mouth in mortification. He didn’t mind being loud usually, but this feels different.

(Sid would have to inspect the rush the thought gave him at a later date.)

Flower continues to just stretch and finger him and it’s unbearable. His cock is throbbing with every movement, but Flower keeps him just on the edge, going still the moment it seems like Sid is about to come. The puddle on Sid’s stomach grows and grows and Sid feels like a used mess in the best way.

“You could come just from two fingers,” Flower marvels, cooking his fingers just so, making Sid spasm.

“Please,” he begged. “God just let me come. I need to come so badly Flower…Please…!” Flower’s grin grows sharp again, eyes twinkling.

“What if I don’t want you to?” Sid gives a long choked moan, unable to form any more words. Flower draws his hand back to tease at Sid’s rim, nails scraping lightly across the soft skin. Sid cock jerks and he thrashes. Flower bears down with his weight and Sid stills, eyes wide.

“You like this,” Flower breathes, awed. “You like being pinned down and teased and told what to do, don’t you? You like when I do it to you. When I look like this."

“Trust you,” Sid murmurs. “No matter what you look like.”

That seems to spur him into action as he fumbles for a condom, not wanting to pull away. Sid feels sticky and too hot but he also feels amazing, skin too big and too large all at once. The press of Flower inside him makes him groan and sob, and it isn’t until Flower kisses his face that he realizes he’s crying.

“So beautiful,” Flower murmurs, slipping into French so accented that Sid can barely follow, brain fried with pleasure. The words are a soothing wash as Sid stops focusing on what he’s actually saying. His strokes are smooth and even, unhurried despite how urgent he had become. Sid pants, mouthing weakly at whatever he could reach, body alight with pleasure. Flower finally gets his hand on Sid’s cock and it only takes a few strokes before Sid comes all over himself. His body bows and he clamps down so hard it feels like Flower can barely move.

“Don’t…don’t stop…” Flower groans again, hips stuttering as he nears his own orgasm. Sid clenched down as much as he can in his boneless state and Flower thrusts just a few more times before coming with a low groan.

Somehow, despite the flush glowing on his skin, Flower’s skin is still blissfully cool as he settles close. The magnitude of what they just shared bowls Sid over as he strokes Flower’s hair out of his eyes.

“This doesn’t change what I think about you,” Sid murmurs, kissing his hair. “You’re still my amazing goalie and my dear friend.” Flower ducks his head, and Sid is stunned that after everything hey had done together that night, this was what made Flower bashful. 

. .

Flower doesn’t sleep in his true form, and Sid tries not to read too much into it. He’s sure that Flower prefers his glamor form rather than his fae one, and the amount of trust it took to show Sid at all must have been a strain. But he does tuck himself against Sid’s side, tucking himself into a ball that fits perfectly in Sid’s arms.

The next morning Sid wakes to the smell of coffee and the sound of tuneless whistling. Smiling, Sid slips into a bathrobe and pads out to the kitchen. Flower is making French toast, steaming cups of coffee already on the table.

“Breakfast is almost ready,” he says brightly, so Sid sits.

Flower busy himself with cooking and then eating, and Sid isn’t sure what to say, so he settles for eating. The food is delicious, but something g doesn’t quite sit well.

“I…I’m thinking about telling the team,” Flower says after he’s mostly finished with his coffee. “I…I wanted to see how you’d react first and…and I’m going to do it today. I won’t play without my charm, or even tell the media but…”

“I have your back, you know that. No matter what you decide.” Flower relaxes and so does Sid.

. .

They drive in for practice together and Sid quickly calls a players only meeting. A few of the veterans murmur nervously among themselves, but as soon as everyone arrives, Sid reassures them that it isn’t bad news.

“I’m a fae,” Flower said softly, fiddling nervously with the chain around his neck. The room is silent before someone snorts.

“No way.”

Flower sets the chain aside, slipping into his true form. The shock is palpable even in the silent room.

“Wow, I didn’t think you could get uglier, Flower. Guess I was wrong.” Tanger’s chirp is terrible, but the tension in the room dissolves into easy laughter. 

“You didn’t really think we were going to reject you, did you?” Kunitz’s voice is soft at Flower’s elbow and he ducks his head.

“You’re our goalie. The best.”

Flower’s answering smile is weak but real, and Sid goes to let the press and staff into the locker room.


End file.
